Howe You Doing?
by NuitNuit
Summary: A series of short drabbles approx 100 words, sometimes a little more concerning the newest broodster in the DA Family -- Nathaniel Howe. Written as part of a LJ challenge in the Nathaniel Howe community.
1. Anders and Nate: Oh La La

**PROMPT**: _HRM. Can I has Anders stealing Nathaniel's clothes while he's in the bath? Please?_

The plan formed in an instant. The whys? Why not! The Whats? Clothing! The whos? The Howe!

_Make comments about my robes, will he? _

Anders scooped up the neatly folded pile clothing and spirited away with his newly found epic loot in clutch. He practically skip-ran back to the campsite.

He tucked the stolen good beneath the folds of his robes, storing them between his feet as he took a seat on a fallen log near the fire. Nothing to see here. Please move along. He didn't do it. He was innocent of all charges.

Anders' eyes widened as the whistle upon his lips ceased its blow at the image of the naked man walking into the camp through a break in the trees. Nathaniel's hand extended as he walked toward Anders. The jig was up. No amount of wishful sky searching or smoothly whistled tunes could disguise guilt's pointy arrow. And all he could think about as he handed Nathaniel back his items was: _ Mmmmm, and Howe!_


	2. Nate and MCousland: You're my baby, baby

**PROMPT**: _Nathaniel and m!Cousland have a "heart-to-heart."_

Out of nowhere the music started – smooth jazz, all horns and keyboards. It was a time for…

…and Aedan busted into song, words dripping soft and smooth. "Hey man. From different houses we hail, a regular Romeo and Juliet." His hand raised and brushed against Nathaniel's cheek. "I'll drink your poison if you share my wine."

Aedan's lips pursed, a pouty simper rich with sexual intention. His hips moved to and fro as his hands roved down the leather covered expanse of Nathaniel's chest and paused to rest atop his hips, tugging Nate against him. "You're my rogue and I'm your warrior. We fit together like two pieces of a four person party. We each have our roles – me up front and you in back."

And into Nate's ear he whisper-sang, "You're my baby, baby. Our love is enough for two – your heart to my heart. Just me and you."


	3. Nate and Amell: Sistah?

**PROMPT**: _Nathaniel/Amell (Male or Female), "You have a sister quest too?"_

What was it these broken strays Solona had a tendency to pick up? First, there was Alistair with his stupidly handsome good lucks, dorktacular smile, quite the talent with his _sword_ and family baggage. She had loved him and he loved her back..in public with a break-up.

And now? She stood next to another stupidly handsome fellow. His looks were the black to Alistair's white – dark hair to blond, grey eyes to brown. The talent with the _sword_ was similar and so it seemed was the family baggage.

_Do you think we could find my sister when we go to Amaranthine?_

The Maker truly had an odd sense of humor and obviously hated mages.


	4. Nate and MPc: Best Friends

**PROMPT**: _Nate/male!PC asking the Warden about the "some of my best friends" line?_

"Some of your best friends had tried to kill you?"

"Oh that? Yes. Your father helped Loghain hire an Antivan Crow to wipe out the Grey Wardens."

"Oh…I see he was unsuccessful."

"He was ridiculously awesome in his failure, yes. But he was persuasive in convincing me to spare his and we became..friends."

"I see. So like me then. "

"Well, not quite."

"Oh sorry. I had thought… Nevermind, I'll just leave you alone and go to my tent."

"We could be, you know. Friends like that. Let me ask you this, is there something in your tent that needs assassinating?"


	5. Nate and Sigrun: Larder

**PROMPT**: _Nathaniel and Sigrun have a bonding moment regarding her chronic poverty (and his temporary one)._

The hunger was something Nathaniel never quite grew accustomed to. It rumbled in his stomach, a constant reminder of times less pleasant. He started to make a habit of sneaking to the Keep's larder late at night to devour and horde away with scraps he could without notice. He wished to forget the past and not relive portions of it on a daily basis.

One night, unlike the others, he heard the rustle of baskets and crates within the larder. The slow prying open of the door revealed Sigrun foraging through the stocks. The pockets of her tunic overflowed with bread, potatoes and hunks of cheese.

Before he could turn tail and walk away, she caught a glimpse of him in the doorway. Unapologetic she rolled her shoulders in shrug. "Rainy day fund," she explained. "You never know."

Her motives were his motives. He silently moved into the larder and proceeded to take his portion of the food-treasure. "You never do. But perhaps we should say nothing of this?"

Teeth tore into a huge chunk of bread, sheering fragments off in a hearty tug. Crumb covered lips spread in an easy grin. Sigrun says, "I'll take this secret to my grave."

The line of Nathaniel's brow arced upward. "But aren't you already 'dead'?"

Another bite but that same grin persisted, "Oh yeah…Guess you'll just have to trust me then, eh?" She nudged his arm with her shoulder as she passed by him. And if he had not known better, he could have sworn she even winked.


	6. Nate and FCousland: Play Time

**PROMPT**: _kid!Nathaniel and kid!f!Cousland._

_"Endear yourself to the Cousland girl."_

The task had been easy, but as his father asked, he complied. She was a girl of eight and he was a boy of sixteen. He had seen her watch him practice his dagger work. She was all wide eyes and innocence – too young to recognize the game at play.

It only took a few words; a smattering of his attentions applied. He showed her how to hold a dagger just so – fingers curling tender and possessive simultaneously about the hilt. He showed her how to skulk the umbra – a figure obscured in a shadow's clutch. And through it all, she smiled and lapped up the morsels of attention being tossed at her feet.

It only took a few words; a smattering of his father's attentions applied. _"Excellent, my boy."_ And he smiled and lapped at the morsels of attention being tossed at his feet.


	7. Nate and Velanna: Lady

**PROMPT**: _More Nathaniel needling Velanna? (and winning!)_

"Here you go, my lady."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Are you not a lady?"

"I am a woman of the Dalish, not one of your pampered 'ladies '. But that is hardly beside the point."

"Beside the point? How so? You are a lady or you are not. So what is it? You appear to possess the proper parts to be considered a lady. Do you not?"

"I… Have you been staring at my parts?"

"No, but it is rather hard not to notice certain things..."

"I hate you so much."

"Now would that be because I am human or because I am right about you being a lady?"


End file.
